Letter to Jane Bingley
by TheFallenSisters
Summary: Letters from sister to sister, after three years of married life. First FanFiction attempted, so please review.
1. The Pemberly House

My Dear Sister,

I offer my sincere apologies for my delayed correspondence to your letter. With your gentle nature though, you will forgive me as I have received the most wonderful tidings. Miss Darcy has received a proposal from Mr Fitzworth and they will be married within the month. Miss Darcy has confided in me (and she will most undoubtedly repeat her words to you) that she is ardently in love with Mr Fitzworth and has been so, since he began courting her one year ago. You know, my dear sister, that the late Mr Darcy has been gone these past eleven years, so Mr Darcy will give his sister away at the church service. Such a romantic family affair it shall be! you and Mr Bingley are invited (although I need not say it) as the service will be a familial affair. I almost became uncivil with happiness when Georgiana and Mr Fitzworth came bearing the happiest of news. So delighted was I with these events that I lost my composure and embraced them both. Can you imagine that! my dearest Jane, I embraced them both. As I realised seconds later of this impropriety, my cheeks coloured so brightly I was quite sure I was to almost die from mortification. Mr Darcy dealt with it with very good grace and I am thankful that I am so lucky to be the wife of such a dear husband. To know that we despised each other, my prejudiced view of his pride and his pride against my connexions. To know that I would be his wife, and a happy one at that! I still have coloured cheeks to think of my lack of decorum, however, Georgiana herself confided in me that she found the whole affair amusing. We have become very near and dear friends over these three past years. I bring yet more wonderful tidings. Little Jane, as she is now fondly called, took her first steps. Mr Darcy is the most doting father and he spoils her endlessly. We are both anticipating your visit next month her second birthday. Jane walks slowly but she takes joy in joining Mr Darcy and I on our evening walk around Pemberly. It is evident that she delights in the place, much as I do. Jane is loved by the entire household, even Lady Catherine de Bourgh when she visits agrees that she is a handsome child. Jane will most acutely feel the absence of Georgiana when she moves to Mr Fitzworth's manor in spring. Georgiana has promised to visit often but their friendship shall no doubt be tarnished through absence as many relationships are want to do when faced with the trial of time. Jane commands my attention and I must take leave of writing this letter. I look forward to receiving you at Pemberly.

My Sincerest Love,

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy


	2. A Short Stay in London

To Dearest Lizzy,

Your apologies are unneeded, and are such, unused. Mr Bingley and I are having such a delightful time in London. The dresses are beautiful, all the colours are magnificent. It seems that this year, London is the host of high society. The carriages that merely travel down the street are the most beautiful things to ever lay your eyes upon. Mr Bingley is trying to secure himself a new carriage in the style of the London carriages, however the endeavour is proving difficult to him. It is not the price that such a carriage carries, but the availability. He is becoming anxious that we will not make it to Pemberly; however, I know I shall, even if I must walk. I have been searching for a place to work, as although it does not befit one of the status I am in, my hands are idle and restless. I believe I have found a school where they would be willing for me to come and teach. It is a small Catholic all girls school, but I wish to make a difference to a small handful of lives. They wish for me to be a tutor for grammar and English as well as teaching first year girls. Needless to say, I am terribly excited, however Mr Bingley is trying to persuade me otherwise. I feel as if this will be an invaluable opportunity, for me to learn to care for the girls.

I am terribly sorry I cannot write more; however we are invited to dinner with some friends, who do not appreciate tardiness.

My Deepest Love,

Mrs Jane bingley.


End file.
